It Was All Worth It
by Twisted Twisty
Summary: [[ JELSA ONE-SHOT ]] Soz about the title. Couldn't think of anything better. Pretty much how I think Elsa and Jack Frost's first kiss would have been like. (Though Jack is just a normal guy. Pretty much the same. But no powers.) Based around Christmas. I promice, LOTS OF FLUFF. Read & Review!


**Jack's POV**

It's funny how I know the castle of Arandale better than most of the servants that work here. It's also funny because I'm not royalty, nothing close to it in fact. But I use to come here when I was young. Scratch that, this was my second home.

Until we turned 10, Elsa and I were inseparable. We would spend all day of everyday together. The other kids didn't understand us at all, or our friendship for that matter. They would tease us because of our unnatural white hair and because a guy and a girl being friends was "weird" at that age. Whatever, we didn't care. We would just hang out at the castle if they bother us too much.

Until the day the gates closed and I was never allowed back in. Not even when I begged the palace guards. I'd even spend all day and all night outside the palace gates until my parents were called to bring me back.

I cried for weeks after. It's sad, but it's the truth. Elsa was my best and only friend. But life goes on. I still continued to try and see her. I would come once a week, then once a month, once every few months, then never.

By the time I was 17, I stopped trying. Just gave up. But that was also the year that the King and Queen sadly passed away. My heart stung for Elsa and Anna, but – not meaning to sound disrespectful – I also had a little bit of hope that I'd finally get to see Elsa at the funeral. But when I went only Anna was there, it was nice to see her too, but I wish that I hadn't seen her so sad. She had always had so much fun in her; it was hard to see her like that. After the funeral, I wanted to try to see Elsa again, but I never had the guts to go up to the castle. On the slightest chance that they'd let me in, I wouldn't even know what to say to her.

So I continued with school, then got a job at a bakery. I had been working there for four years, when the news finally came. Elsa had reached the age to become queen. My boss forced me to take time off to go to the coronation, not that I was complaining, but I was so nervous. I even spent all the money that I had been saving on a fancy suit, just so I didn't look like a slob.

But I wasn't prepared for when I finally saw her for the first time in 11 years. She looked so beautiful. But it was weird to think of her in that way, she was my best friend, but... just... I couldn't deny the truth. I watched her all night, just couldn't take my eyes off her, as she met all the "important" people. When she had met them all, I finally found the courage and walked up to her. She didn't see me walk up until I was right in front of her and I bowed. She gave a nod and I don't think she recognised me until I straightened and we looked eye to eye. That expressionless face that she had been wearing all night vanished and shock was replaced.

"Jack?" She questioned and I smirked.

Sort of a bad habit, especially in front of a queen.

"Queen Elsa." I said as formally as I could. "It's nice to see you again."

She gave me a small smile, but it faded as quickly as it came. "You look very... handsome."

"As you look very beautiful." I said and my face heated up a little.

Damn it. Why?

"Thank you." She said. "Jack, I'm so sorry about... about shutting you out. It's just, something happened and I needed to..."

"It's quite ok." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "But I... I did miss you."

She gave me a sad smile. "I missed you too." She whispered.

It got a little awkward because neither of us knew what else to say. But all I could do was just look at her and pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. But it wasn't a dream, Elsa was standing in front of me, for the first time in forever, and I needed to make the most of it.

"Um... Would you like to dance?" I said offering her my arm but she hesitated.

"Sorry Jack, I don't dance."

Don't dance? Yeah right.

"You used to dance all the time." I said, but she didn't respond. Though I thought that at one point I heard her say "used to" under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

Out of all the times that I imagined myself seeing her again, I never thought it would be awkward. I just wanted to hug her and take her somewhere away from all these people and loud music and just talk. Just talk about something – anything – I just wanted to talk to her again. Build a snowman. Anything.

"I came over every day." I blurted out. "I was waiting for you, but I was never allowed in."

Why was I saying this?

She nodded and bit her lip, which made my stomach flutter for some reason, and hugged herself.

"I know." Was all she said.

That was the last thing she said to me. Because the next thing I know I'm being taken front in front of her by a palace guard, because there were other more "important" people for the Queen to meet with. But she held her gaze on me until I walked out of the room. Whatever. She didn't have time for me, so I just left. Maybe I'd try and visit her another day. Maybe.

**(1 year after the Ending to Frozen)**

It felt good to be back in the castle again. To hang out with Elsa again. After all that drama about Arandale being "cursed" with an eternal winter and all that, she'd actually tried to make it up to me. One day she just came by the bakery and she'd looked even more beautiful than at the coronation (if that was even possible.) She had stayed for an entire day while I was working and we talked and talked and talked until I had finished work. Then we talked some more as I walked her back to the castle. Ever since then, we had continued to see each other, even if it was only once a week.

But the more we started to hang out, the more I had started to... I don't know, feel something towards her? I found myself going red whenever she smiled at me. When our hands would accidently brush together, my heart would race and I'd feel the need to want to grasp her hand in mine.

Sometimes I would get little hints that she felt the same way (though I was probably imagining it.) Sometimes she would just hold on to my upper arm and walk really close to me if she was happy. I had also made her blush a few times, especially when I complicated her (which was every time I saw her) but it was easy to tell whenever she blushed because she had such pale skin, that it just stood out from her cheeks. But then again, she's the Queen and I'm a baker. Even if we both loved each other, she would never be allowed to be with me.

Anyway, enough rambling.

This is the day that my life changed forever:

**(Present)**

I knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She called.

I did, almost laughing at how messy this room was. There was paper everywhere, but stacked up in rows. Elsa was at her desk with a stack of letters beside her, with a stamp in her hand. She was wearing her usual ice dress (did I mention that she looked absolutely beautiful in it?) and had her hair wrapped in a side braid, which she had worn it like every day since she got back.

"Ah, Jack, I'm glad you're here." She said gesturing for me to come over. "You can help me stamp these letters."

"Sorry, I'm no Queen." I teased. "Only people born into royalty can do these sorts of duties."

She scoffed. "Queen or not you're going to help me with these. I've already done half of it anyway. There's only two thousand to go."

"Only two thousand?" I demanded. "You say it like it's not that much."

"Well, I started off with four thousand, so compared to that it's way less."

I nodded, seeing her point and sat down next to her, grabbing a stamp and finishing the rest of them off.

"Do you wanna go for a walk after this?" I asked. "The kids have already started decorating the pine forest with Christmas decorations. We could go have a look?"

She smiled at me. "That would be lovely."

The children of Arandale, when it was around Christmas time, would all go down to the pine forest with bags full of decorations and decorate every tree that they can. It was tradition. There was no one in the Kingdom of Arandale that had not ever decorated at least one tree from the pine forest.

Elsa and I were taking a walk through the forest, watching all the kids decorating the trees. They were all having a great time (especially when the Queen came to talk to them) but as we walked deeper into the forest, we started to see less and less kids, because they didn't really come out this far, though there wasn't a tree without decorations in sight.

It was cold out, but the cold never really seemed to bother me. And Elsa... Well, it obviously didn't bother her either.

"Isn't it just so beautiful out here?" Elsa asked as stared with wonder at all the trees.

"Almost as beautiful as you." I said.

Yeah I know, roll your eyes at me. But whenever I could I would always say something incredibly corny to her. Just to let her know that she was beautiful; inside and out. I never wanted her to think otherwise.

She smiled, but turned her head away and pretended to look at something else. She would always do that when I made her blush.

I smirked. "So what's new at the palace? Got any new gossip for me?"

She frowned suddenly. "Yes, actually, everybody is suggesting that I should be looking for a husband. Other Kingdoms are sending in their letters and each one says the same thing. But I don't want to marry a man that I barely know. I want to be like Anna, I want to marry for love."

My heart ached when I imagined her marrying someone else apart from me. It just didn't seem right. I didn't want to be the Queen's _Best Friend_ that her husband would hate with a passion and forbid me from seeing her just out of pure jealousy. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be the one that she would kiss when I got home. The one that I would share a bed with for the rest of my life. The one that I would see walk down the wedding aisle and up to where I was standing, ready to say our vows. There couldn't be anyone else. There shouldn't be. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Then marry for love." I say.

She bit her lip. "I might not have that choice."

Suddenly the air began to fill with music, the kind that you'd dance to, that seemed to be coming from the town.

I smiled when a sudden idea popped into my head. "Would you care to dance, My Lady?"

I bowed and offered her my hand, secretly preying that she'd actually take it.

She laughed. "You know I don't dance Jack."

"It's not that hard." I said stepping closer to her and taking one of her hands in mine and my other hand drifted to her waist and pulled her closer towards me. She gasped a little and looked uneasy, but when I started to show her the basics, she relaxed and placed a hand on my shoulder and moved with me.

We had never been this close before, but it didn't seem awkward like I thought it might. I looked down at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at our entwined hands, with a sort of fascinated look on her face. She never wore her gloves when she was around me, but she was still hesitant with contact. Her hand didn't seem as cold as I had expected (everyone had said that her hands were as cold as ice) but they weren't.

"Not as bad as you thought, right?" I asked.

"It's not the dancing it's the..." She trailed off looking at our hands again and I understood.

_It's the touching._

"Come on." I said. "You don't still think boys have "cooties" do you?"

She chuckled. "No. I'm just not used to touching people. In fact I'm used to avoiding them because... People just don't understand what I am... Not even I do."

I shook my head. "You're not a monster or a freak. I think you're beautiful and you were born with a beautiful gift. I mean, look around you. Do you see how beautiful a season winter is? Yes I'm using the word 'beautiful' a lot because that's the word most people would use to describe it. What you have is not a curse and it should never have been thought of in that way either."

She blushed and looked up at the sky, avoiding my gaze. "It looks like it might rain soon."

I sighed. Just wishing that I could somehow tell her how I feel about her or even just know if she, at all, felt the same way. I would do anything just to know. I looked up at the sky too, but something else seemed to attract my attention. Something hanging from the branch just above our heads. It was a decoration of a plant that was green and had three berries in the middle of it and when I realised what it was I felt my face heat up.

It was mistletoe.

I whipped my gaze back down to her and she looked up at me strangely, probably wondering why I was so red. She followed her gaze to where mine had been and when she found what I was looking at, she looked back at me with a confused expression.

She didn't know the meaning of it.

"Jack, why did you go all red when you looked up at that decoration?" She asked as she raised a sceptical eyebrow.

I can't believe she doesn't know.

"Um..." I blushed even more thinking of a way to try and explain it. "Uh, well, it's sort of a tradition thing. Mistletoe, that's what the plant's called. When two people stand under mistletoe they... they're supposed to kiss. It's tradition."

I looked at her to see what her reaction would be, but I couldn't read it. She just looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. Just staring into mine. We were still in the dancing position. So close. Without thinking it through I decided to lean my head down, extra slow, giving her a chance to pull away easily if she didn't want to kiss me. But she didn't move as I got closer, her eyes were just glued to mine and I couldn't take mine away from hers. Our lips were only inches apart now and I could feel her breath on my face. But just before I could reach her lips she pulled away from me and broke all contact. I could only move away in embarrassment and try to think of how to approach this God-This-Was-Awkward situation.

I'm... Elsa... I'm so sorry... I didn't -" I stuttered with my words, really not knowing what to say.

"No, no, no, no, Jack that was me. I panicked. I just... I don't know what will happen. I've never... I've never... You know, kissed anyone. I could freeze you... I could..." She trailed off blushing as hard as I was and when I ran through what she had just said, she wasn't mad, she was... scared. But that meant that she... She wanted to kiss me.

"Wait." I said. "You were going to kiss me?"

She blushed and laughed awkwardly. "I... Yeah. I've liked you for a while. But I didn't think that you would... Like me in return I guess."

I laughed too, because of so many reasons at that point. I had found out that she liked me too and she had thought that I might not have liked her. Ha! Imagine that.

"So you... you were worried that a baker boy would not feel the same way about a beautiful Queen, who felt that way about him." I burst into laughter, hoping that what I just said made sence. "Are you serious? I was worried that a beautiful Queen like yourself wouldn't be interested in a baker boy like me. That would make more sence."

"You can't say that Jack. You're not "just a baker boy." She said taking a step forward and entwined my fingers through hers. "You're more than that to me."

I bent my head forward so my forehead was almost touching hers. "Can we try that again?"

"I don't know Jack." She said, suddenly serious. "I'm serious; I don't know what will–"

I cut her off as I pressed my lips to hers. I needed to show her not to be afraid of any sort of contact. What's the worst that could happen? I wouldn't even care if she started to freeze me accidently if it meant that I could kiss her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, so her body was pressing into mine. She kissed me back and both of her hands cupped either side of my face. Her lips were cold and tasted of something sweet, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. My heart was pounding out of pure joy. I loved her and she loved me. Nothing could get any better.

She pulled away just as I noticed my lips were going a little numb and she stared at me, then at my lips. She then sighed, drawing back her hands.

"What?" I asked thinking that I had done something wrong. "If that was bad I can do so much better I promice -"

"No, silly," she said smiling up at me and tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, "your lips are blue."

I reached up and touched them, noticing that they were cold. "Really?"

She nodded, blushing a little as she entwined her fingers with mine again. "We should head back."

We walked in silence for a little bit, because at that moment I just couldn't speak. I mean, finding out that Elsa loves me was just... Wonderful, amazing, fantastic! All of those words combined. I never knew how much I actually loved and cared about her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl.

God damn, I had never been this happy in my life.

"We should do this again sometime." I said, just to see how she would react.

"I don't know." She teased. "I am the Queen you know and I'm pretty busy most of the time. You'll have to let me look at my 'Daily Planner' and I'll see if I can squeeze you in an appointment sometime. But I can't make any guarantees."

I chuckled. "Well, I once waited eleven years just to see again, my lady. I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and grinned. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"


End file.
